Como Las Flores
by shingekifanatica
Summary: Una historia estilo colegial en donde los personajes de SnK iran haciendo florecer sus sentimientos por las personas que han comenzado a amar (nota: personajes agregados: Talii y Yai (ocs), y cada capitulo ira tratando de ciertas parejas en particular, entre los alumnos y profesores en la preparatoria (por eso no hay protagonistas fijos)


**Hola! me he animado a hacer un fic nuevo, y se que algunos se preguntara por Preguntas a SnK, Bueno eso ya subire el cap nuevo el 9...**

**Espero les guste este nuevo Fic, pero antes que nada incorpore a dos amigas para participar como personajes :D (Talii y Yai). Como digo sera estipo colegio algo asi.. bueno los dejo con el fic: Snk ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por si tienen dudas**

_**Como las flores**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Primer dia_

Era invierno, hacia frio y de apoco caian los copos de nieve, en una casa una joven durmia tranquila hasta que su compañera de cuarto la desperto -VAMOS TALII!- decia Ymir la cual la estironeaba entre las sabanas.

-RAYOS! ya llego lunes y es nuestro primer dia de clases?- pregunto Talii -Claaaro, acaso pensabas ausentarte?, levantate ya! y ponte tu uniforme- dijo Ymir ya vestida con su uniforme y le paso a Talii su ropa tambien.

En otra parte un muchacho de cabello cafe preparaba su motocicleta y esperaba a su amigo -MARCO! se nos hara tarde si sigues desayunando muy lento- dijo Jean a su amigo, en eso Marco salio corriendo, -VAMOS!- contesto listo.

-No quiero ir MIKASA!- decia un chico de ojos verdes haciendo un berrinche -EREN! claro que iras- decia su madre saliendo de la cocina muy furiosa -Bueno- contesto Eren asustado.

En eso salieron de la casa y se toparon con su amigo Armin a esperar el autobus, y mientras esperaban llegaban mas gente a esperar -De seguros estos tipos seran nuestros compañeros- dijo Eren en voz baja mirando a dos tipos altos, uno rubio y el otro pelinegro.

-Yai!- decia una chica rubia, -QUE?- decia una chica asomandose por unas escaleras -Ya estas lista?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia. -No Annie, aun no, pero me esperas?-.. -No, ya me voy, pero intenta alcanzarme cuando estes lista- Dijo annie saliendo por las puerta trasera de la casa -Uff bueno tengo que darme prisa- dijo Yai mientras se vestia y ponia un abrigo antes de salir a la nieve.

Ella comenzo a correr en la nieve pero no encontraba a su amiga Annie, llebaba solo un abrigo grande por el frio, corria y exalaba aire caliente que se notaba ante el frio. Entonces ella se resbalo por un camino que se congelo por el hielo, muy liso parecia pista de patinaje y callo ante un perro siveriano muy rabioso que la miro muy mal. -Etto, duele- se quejo y miro al perro delante de ella y casi salto sobre la misma... pero Yai se hecho a correr, el perro la tomo de su abrigo y como no queria caer se quito el abrigo para que el perro no la mordiera, una vez que el perro ya tenia el abrigo se fue corriendo.

-NO ESPERA!- dijo y vio como el perro se iva, resiganda se sento en un lugar de la nieve debajo de un arbol a intentar esconderse del frio, frotando sus manos para no perder calor.

-Hace mucho frio- decia temblando, -_porque a mi?, porque hoy en mi primer dia?-_ penso y comenzo a llorar, en eso un hombre de cabello rubio que caminaba hacia ahi vio a la joven helandose, entonces se acerco a ella -Te encuentras bien?- dijo extendiendole la mano, ella levanto la mirada y vio un rubio de ojos azules que la ayudaba a pararse.

-S-si...- dijo un poco abrumada, -Hace frio, no tienes abrigo?- pregunto el rubio, -Acabo de perder mi abrigo ante un perro- dijo frotandose los brazos, intentando calentarlos. Él tomo uno de sus dos abrigos que tenia y se lo dio a Yai -Toma, tengo otro.. no puedo dejar que una chica como tu se conjele en la nieve- dijo mientras le colocaba el abrigo. -P-pero usted no tiene problema?- dijo cerrando el abrigo Yai -No, descuida- dijo alejandose -Por cierto me llamo Erwin- dijo mientras se iva. Y ella continuo con su camino.

-YMIR!- dijo Talii mientras corria detras de ella -Sabes donde es la escuela?- pregunto la castaña de ojos verdes -Si se donde esta mensa- dijo Ymir cuando se dio cuenta que una motocicleta casi la atropella -TEN CUIDADO BASTARDO!- dijo muy enojada mientras aquella moto se iva. En eso llego el auto bus y muchos subian en el, Talii se sento al lado de su compañera de cuarto Ymir -_espero hacer amigos en esta escuela que se inaugurara hoy-_ dijo Talii mirando la ventana empañada por el frio.

El la parte tracera del bus, Mikasa y Eren discutian -No puedes ser asi mikasa!, entiende que no tienes que actuar como mi hermana, ademas que no lo eres- decia Eren muy enojado -Lo entiendo- dijo Mikasa... -Chicos no tienen que pelear- dijo Armin que estaba sentado detras de ellos.

-WIIIII clases- decia una chica castaña con su desayuno en la mano. -Odio la escuela y este invierno invernal- decia enojado un chico con el cabello rapado. -Que molesto, justo un lunes- decia cierto rubio musculoso al lado de un pelinegro muy alto.

Al llegar todos fueron bienvenidos en la entrada de la escuela, ya que la misma era nueva y justo ese lunes era su dia de apertura. Todos los alumnos presentes fueron convocados en una pequeña asamblea para avisarles las actividades, en eso llega un hombre calvo con bigote un poco viejo -Buenos dias alumnos de la preparatoria Kyojin, yo soy Pixies y a partir de ahora sere su director, primero que nada: quiero darles la bienvenida a esta escuela y espero que no surjan problemas en la institucion, aqui les dejo a los maestro presentarse- finalizo Pixies sediendole el microfono a uno de los maestro presentes.

-Buenas alumnos, Yo soy Hanji Zoe maestra de Ciencias y fisiologia, les enceñare bastante, espero mis metodos de estudio a los animales no los inquieten- termino diciendo pasando al siguiente maestro.

-Bienvenidos, a partir de ahora sere su profesor de Formacion Etica y salud, Soy Levi Rivaille esperare mucho de sus ambitos de higuiene y convivencia con los demas- termino diciendo pasando a otro profesor.

-Soy Nanaba Strauss, a partir de ahora sere su maestra de Artes y Teatro- alguien la interrumpio levantando la mano -Usted es mujer verdad?- pregunto Reiner -CLARO QUE SI PEDAZO DE CIEGO!, ES MUY OBVIO- termino diciendo dejando el microfono.

-Mi Nombre es Mike zacharius, sere su mestro de Historia y Geografia- y eso fue lo unico que dijo.

-Yo soy Riko, sere su maestra de Trabajo y Tecnologia junto con el Area de Informatica- fiinalizo la peligris.

-Sere su profesor de Castellano y literatura, Soy Hannes- finalico yn rubio alto.

-Soy su profesoy de Educacion Fisica Gerger, espero no llevemos bien- termino diciendo.

-Soy Erwin Smith su profesor de area Matematicas y les enceñare una buena base- dijo como ultimo el rubio.

-_Ese es el hombre que me dio su abrigo- _penso Yai mirando como se retiraba.

-Como hoy es el primer dia de clases no creo que pase nada, asique diviertanse y conoscanse entre si, ya que la confianza es un paso clave para el compañerismo- dijo Pixies dejando a los demas alumnos en el Gimnasio. Todos comenzaron a hablar y conocerse.

-H-hola soy Christa, mucho gusto-... -Mina carolina, un placer Christa- dijo la pelinegra. -Pff no necesito conocer a nadie aqui me basta con Marco- dijo Jean y comenzo a observar el lugar y vio a una chicas hablando y entre ellas vio a una de cabello castaño riendo, pero como el lo veia fue un ambiente medio cursi, en el alrededor de la muchacha la reflejaban luces, flores y destellitos tiernos. Ella se dio la vuelta y noto que Jean la miraba -QUE ME VES?- dijo Talii -N-nada, yo no te miraba a ti- dijo desviando la miraba -Quien se fijaria en una chica recta como tu- dijo intentando sacar su sonrojo.

-ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PLANA?- dijo la castaña -N-no no quise decir eso, tienes unos pechos muy normales- dijo para salvarse Jean -OOOOoo ahora me estas llamando pechugona?- volvio a preguntarle acercandose muy furiosa y Jean intentando safarse y en eso choca con Reiner y cae sobre Talii.

*Posicion incomoda* Jean cayo sobre ella y su cabeza sobre sus (ya saben esas dos almohadas que tenemos las mujeres). Talii abrio los ojos y.. -AAAAAHHH PERVERTIDO!- se escucharon los golpes -TOMA, TOMA TOMA- y un Jean un poco golpeado se sento al lado de su amigo Marco.

**Y bueno eso es todo lo que mi cabezida dio para escribir esto, espero les haya gustado y me dejen algun review como simpre pido que eso es como mi paga por hacerles fics**

**:D gracias por leerlo**

**algun review.. soy pobre ,_,**


End file.
